


Emballer hard

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: M/M, Next chapters may contain some sexual scenes, Science, Science Husbands, be prepared, but pretty much married, not yet married
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'après-guerre est paisible, les couples sont aimables, on fait avec. On survit avec des choses qui paraissaient surfaites il y a dix ans. Hermann est un peu vieux romantique mais Newt est le plus accroché des deux. Ils s'aiment archi dur comme si ça faisait des décennies que ça durait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK probablement que je devrais d'abord finir ma bédé pour le micro-éditeur puis peut-être que j'ai mes exams dans deux semaines mais voyez-vous, j'ai un peu la phobie des deadlines – qu'y puis-je, l'appel de la fin rappelle ma volonté de renouveau encore et encore, admettre le bout des cycles serait accorder que nous sommes appelés à disparaître. Aujourd'hui, j'ai avoué que le nom de mon meilleur ami était Bryan. Soyez bons, PEACE OUT.

**J'ai cassé le lit de mon premier petit ami, je te jure**

Dites-vous : l'apocalypse a été reportée, on a perdu beaucoup de nos héros mais la paix a repris de jolies couleurs. Les scientifiques sont portés en figures internationales : Mako est l'héroïne d'une génération de guerrières à venir. Il traîne encore beaucoup de tristesse dans l'air mais plus aucun mal ne se fait.

Newt est marié à Hermann, enfin il se dit que c'est déjà fait tellement il l'aime jusqu'à la moelle rose, il est tendrement englué à chacun de ses gestes parce qu'il est fou de lui, il est fou de ses conneries et il lui a permis de sauver le monde, qu'y a-t-il de plus romantique que ça ?

Son cul nu a les pommettes qui brillent sous les pâleurs de la lampe de chevet, il est allongé sur le ventre pour que son dos fasse une belle courbe à croquer – il veut déloger Hermann de sa chaise et de ses équations, il est celui qu'il faut deviner, avec les mains si possible.

Docteur Gottlieb est bien averti des attentions qu'on lui demande mais il est capricieux en amour, il ne veut donner que ce qu'il contrôle : or, avec cette manière incroyable qu'a docteur Geiszler de lui retourner la tête il sait quand garder ses distances, d'autant plus dans l'intimité là où il se sait vulnérable et vain.

« Hermann, bébé, viens, j'ai froid, j'ai dix mille milliards de raisons de t'intéresser plus que le théorème de ces vieux mecs morts !

– J'espère que tu déconnes, Newton.

– Même pas, je te jure ! » Il chouine sur la fin, il cherche vraiment, vraiment à être pathétique parce qu'il est crevé et que sans les bras de ce con de mathématichien autour de lui, il se sent juste à poil, sans but ni espoir. C'est à ce point-là qu'il est désespéré.

Le ton suffit à faire sourire Hermann. _Bien, si je suis si demandé... Arrêtons-là le supplice_.

Il se déchausse, fait tomber cravate et bas, ses lunettes vont dormir sur ses bouquins ouverts et, passant une main dans ses cheveux-coupe-droite, il embrasse une expression lessivée et tendre. OK, il est fatigué aussi, et cela fait deux nuits qu'ils n'ont pas dormi ensembles.

Herm tombe tête en flèche contre l'oreiller, ses os font cric-crac comme s'il se dépossédait de tout le poids des terres arctiques : naturellement, ses doigts vont trouver confort sur la peau rude mais chaude de son compagnon. Lui aussi se voit marié à lui mais il ne le dit pas. Sa mère le croit encore fiancé à Vanessa. Et puis, depuis qu'il n'y a plus mort d'hommes...

Doucement, comme à l'habitude, il finit par se figer sur ces immenses tatouages qui barbouillent plus des trois-quart de l'homme qu'il affectionne – bon sang qu'il les exècre. Quel gâchis, quelle horreur ! Qu'on le tienne au mot, il fera de son possible pour qu'il n'y en ait pas plus à venir.

Newt capte son fils de pensée et mâchouille, un peu déçu :

« Je sais que tu les détestes, pas la peine d'essayer de les atomiser avec ton regard d'ex-taulard. »

Hermann cherche un moyen de se défendre, de nier l'idée honteuse mais il finit par avouer :

« Bien sûr que je déteste tes tatouages, ils sont affreux mais surtout- » Ça lui brûle la langue de dérouler l'aveu, il va avoir l'air con, Newt va se foutre de lui et le chasser hors du lit. « - ils m'empêchent de voir ta peau, ça me tue de pas pouvoir trouver ses creux, tes grains de beauté, tes spécificités. » Il aurait tué pour voir son torse d'une seule teinte – _la sienne._

Newton lui lance bien une grimace mais au fond, il comprend l'intention et il doit bien admettre que ça lui retourne les tripes de bonheur. Putain c'est adorable et brisé, il se trouve désiré plus nu qu'il ne le pourrait être.

« Y'a toujours mes mains comme aperçu. » Hermann force un sourire. Allez, il fera avec.

Un silence adoucit la confession. L'appartement est noyé dans un semblant efficace de bien-être au jasmin, c'est étrange qu'ils aient enfin leur chez eux dans une ville qu'ils aiment. Sous leurs fenêtres, Berlin joue des sons pour piquer la nuit de foudre. Il est l'heure de dormir mais –

Ils n'ont pas envie de gâcher le moment et ils n'ont pas envie non plus de l'appauvrir d'étreintes lasses. Soudain, il leur faut de l'action, un coup de jus pour justifier leurs actions et leur putain de détresse de vivre. De la dynamite roule en gouttes épaisses sur leurs fronts, leurs émotions communes gouttent le danger : ils ne veulent pas chercher l'emmerde, juste l'excitation adolescente, quelque chose qui palpite comme un gros cœur de Kaiju ou tous les secrets de l'univers, je sais pas !

Newt est le premier a engagé un mouvement :

« Allons nous bourrer la gueule. Le premier dont le foie lâche fera la toilette de l'autre. »

Hermann tâte l'idée de le renvoyer paître mais merde, il est plein de frustrations et le goût de la guerre lui est resté sur le bout de la langue alors malgré lui, il s'exclame :

« Oui ! Oui ! »

Docteur Geiszler s'empresse de lui prendre les deux lèvres pour y poser le serment du diable. On ne lui enlèvera jamais la conviction que le plus mignon des êtres vivants de cette foutue planète survivante est sous son nez et qu'il lui est corps et âme dévoué, jusqu'au bout, junkie de ses mauvais aspects jusqu'à l'évanouissement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah bah y'a pas eu foule au premier round, heureusement que Laure-or a finalement posté son commentaire sans quoi j'aurais jamais essayé de faire de suite haha ! Je me demande si Louise me lit encore mais je crois vraiment qu'elle m'a oublié et je suis admirative quelque part qu'elle ait ce contrôle-là sur elle-même. Je regrette comment ça s'est fini et pas mal de choses qui se sont dites mais je ne veux pas lui donner raison. De toute façon, elle vit mieux sans moi, dieu m'en garde. Coucou Emma aussi. Des bisous à tous, surtout à Moon.

**Les pieds du lit ont pétés d'abord**

Tout ce qu'on voit peut trouver la notion qu'on y appose. Chaque chose autour de nous trouve le nom qu'on lui donne : une guerre est une guerre si on y croit, on peut malgré tout nier les faits ou en découvrir d'autres, et souvent les personnes qu'on aime n'étaient pas celles qu'on aurait espéré d'abord.

L'alcool. Voilà une problématique qui déconne depuis des siècles. _Mon père était alcoolique et je ne veux pas être comme lui, mais quelque part j'aime l'impression de perdre pied et de ne plus avoir à me supporter, d'être bourrée jusqu'à dire je t'aime à tout le monde._ L'alcool est soit le malheur liquide soit l'affection en centilitres.

Parfois il vous donne le blues, des coups de chauds, des envies de cul ou des envies de gueules cassées. Chacun vous dira des choses sur l'alcool que vous n'auriez pas admis vous-même. L'alcool ne fait pas dire la vérité et elle ne fait pas mentir. L'alcool est je, elle, eux, celui qui a été perdu et les veuves de l'époque romantique.

La bière est prise pour le lait de tous les alcools. Ça bourre rarement et c'est gazeux, tendre, c'est ce qu'on partage avec nos amis quand il fait chaud ou qu'on est contents. Ça n'alarme personne, une bière. Blonde, ambrée, brune, blanche, avec une clope ça fait la paire.

Idéalement, deux scientifiques de sang allemand seraient plus du genre à se payer des demis qu'à enfiler des shots. Il y a cependant dans l'image de ce soir un revirement de décor qui dit : on ne boira pas pour se détendre mais pour finir sur le pavé à s'embrasser les pompes.

Alors ils se vident en moins d'une heure une bouteille de tequila – la meilleure qu'ils aient pu trouver, la plus chère surtout – et paf ! Sel, shot, lemon, ils s'envoient en l'air dans des goulées monstres. Leurs cous s'étirent vers des hauts genres qu'ils n'ont jamais eus et ils rigolent beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude.

Ils ne s'engueulent plus.

Quand ils se regardent franchement, ils n'ont rien à se dire.

Ils ne pensent à rien.

Ils sont saouls, transpirant l'alcool jusqu'au bord des yeux.

Quand la bouteille est enfin vide, leur mission prend fin et ils ressortent dans la ville, immense et bavarde, mais son effet ne les touche plus et ils clopinent en zigzags. Ils continuent de rire, infatigables ou peut-être trop crevés pour en avoir plus rien à foutre. Les lumières, en calques sur les nuages dans la nuit, projettent sur leurs joues chaudes des palettes d'oranges sales – comme des souvenirs d'obus dans le paysage.

Les petits pas qu'ils s'accordent sont des théories du hasard et, bien qu'ils aient fait du mieux qu'ils puissent, ils finissent écrasés contre un mur alors que trois heures sonnent dans le matin.

Newt essaie de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent mais son esprit bute sur le visage d'Hermann. Il calcule quelques schémas pour comprendre comment ses pommettes peuvent tenir aussi haut alors que sa bouche est aussi maigre. Il a peur pour lui alors il l'embrasse avec ses lèvres lourdes pour trouver une solution au chiffre mystère. Hermann, en face, accepte toute affection qu'on lui propose parce qu'il a l'alcool amoureux, parce qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il exprime tout justement ce qu'il ressent. Il est fou de cet homme et là, maintenant, il n'en fait pas tout un drame (car son ego dort dans le placard).

Newt ré-essaie de dire un truc profond mais des mains partout sur lui le pousse à se taire, parce que ses poumons sont occupés à chercher de l'air alors que sa tête finit de lui tourner, parce qu'il est excité comme un diable et délirant et fondu.

Son nez est collé au verre de ses lunettes alors que son front trouve amour dans l'angle de cou d'Hermann. Il bave un peu de zeste et ses mains tremblent de beaucoup de choses : son sourire est une soucoupe pleine de joie et de vide. Docteur Gottlieb se foutrait bien de lui si ses mains n'étaient pas autour de sa taille et dans son pantalon. Putain la tequila l'a trahi, son sang allemand l'a trahi, le monde entier est contre lui.

Newton relève le visage et son hébétude est admirable. Il est con dans son ivresse mais putain qu'il est beau quand il est con. Il plante des baisers sur tout ce qu'il trouve à portée de lui, il bavouille, roucoule et chantonne, il est tout un orchestre à l'amour sans prière. Ses yeux sont deux insectes papillonnant autour d'un arbre sensuel – _putain Herms t'es beau,_ dit-il – et il est content. Faut dire que les doigts autour de sa teub font du bon boulot mais globalement, l'air que respire l'autre sent meilleur et il est comblé quelque part qu'il a toujours trouvé vide de sens, avec n'importe qui. En vrai, il est tout amoureux et il s'en félicite.

Personne ne les remarque parce que partout et toujours, il n'y a qu'eux.

**xoxo**


End file.
